kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Recipe for Disaster
A Recipe for Disaster is the 33rd episode (34th in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis Chef Kawasaki's mentor, Chef Shiitake, makes an unexpected visit to Cappy Town... and this time it's the real deal, not a monster in disguise. But the famous Chef Shiitake isn't as innocent as he seems; it turns out he's putting a chemical in his food that can manipulate people's taste buds. Plot The episode starts with Kirby and his friends collecting ingredients until Kirby sees Chef Shiitake and tells Tiff and Tuff. They all think he's a monster, so they follow him. Kawasaki has no customers and thinks he's a bust, but Shiitake comes in, and Kawasaki thinks that he's a monster. He starts attacking him, and Tiff reminds him of the time when he was going to eat Kirby, but Kawasaki saw through the disguise, and revealed Shiitake as the monster Popon. They think he's back, but this was proven wrong after Shiitake shows his knife skills, so Kawasaki is put to the test by having his teacher try his food. Obviously to him, it's awful, so he closes down his restaurant, and Kawasaki becomes a bust. King Dedede hears of Shiitake's appearance, and finds him and takes him to Castle Dedede. In exchange for staying at the castle, Shiitake must show his cooking prowess. He does, and Tiff gets suspicious of why his cooking is so good compared to Kawasaki's. She and Tuff investigate, but Kawasaki is at his restaurant, filling with rage. The Cappies go to the castle and try Shiitake's food, and on TV, he tells Kawasaki to come help him. He goes, but Shiitake leaves for something. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Kawasaki follow him, and while Shiitake comes out, they investigate the room he was in and finds a box of Gijira Extract. They wonder if that is why Shiitake's cooking is good, so they try it on a cup of ramen. After tasting it, Kawasaki is called to make something. While Shiitake is distracted, Kawasaki puts Gijira Extract on his food, and everyone likes it. He, Tiff, and Tuff reveal what a fraud Shiitake is, so Kawasaki throws the Extract at him, and ricochets off him and a wall, and Kirby swallows it to Tiff's horror. Tiff says that the extract causes people to have hallucinations and, sure enough, Kirby begins to hallucinate and sees everyone in the audience and the judges as delicious food items and he begins to chase them with a knife and fork around the castle. Dedede orders a monster called Cobgoblin, and it attacks Kirby. and Lady Like]] He then inhales Kawasaki's frying pan and becomes Cook Kirby. He strips Cobgoblin off his corn and starts making popcorn, but it explodes, so Dedede wasted money buying popcorn, so he eats some, but they pop in his mouth. Shiitake lets Kawasaki continue running his business, but he must improve or he will be exiled. Shiitake reveals that he never used Gijira Extract on his food, but was merely just a souvenir for Kawasaki. Even though Shiitake lost his reputation, he is happy that Kawasaki learned something, and says that he has a strong ally who likes his food, meaning Kirby, and the episode ends with Kirby spitting out some of the popcorn he ate. Gallery Gijira TiffTuff.png|Tiff and Tuff Girgira hallucination1.jpg|Dedede and Escargoon A Recipe for Disaster 8.png|Cook Kirby eating popcorn A Recipe for Disaster 7.png|The monster Cobgoblin A Recipe for Disaster 6.png|Chicken Dedede A Recipe for Disaster 5.png A Recipe for Disaster 4.png A Recipe for Disaster 3.png A Recipe for Disaster 2.png Changes in the dub *When pointing at Chef Shiitake, Kirby says "Oosa-poyo" in the Japanese version, as his name in Japan is Cook Oosaka. Due to Shiitake's name change in the dub, he only says "poyo." *The kanji of Oosaka's Restaurant was airbrushed out in the dub. *The English word of the telephone box was airbrushed out in the dub. *The part where Tiff explains Gijira Extract being made from boiled mushrooms was changed in the dub to being a fake addictive made from an artificial chemical. *The title of Chef Shiitake's cooking program was removed from the dub, however, the sound effect was retained and left in while showing nothing in its place. *The part where Chef Shiitake shows his knife skills to Tiff, Chef Kawasaki, and the others to prove it was the real him was removed in the dub, presumably to stop children who watched the episode from playing with knives. *The part when Chef Shiitake mentioned the color of the meat was removed in the dub, for unknown reasons. Trivia *The Japanese episode title is a reference to the Japanese cooking show, Iron Chef, as well as other such cooking shows sporting the same name. *When Channel DDD shows Chef Shiitake's cooking show, "All About Cooking," Escargoon says that Dedemon will not be seen because of this. This is an obvious reference to Pokémon, another popular anime. *When Kirby is eating the popcorn while some unpopped corn is still cooking, his tongue appears to be very large, but when he licks his lips, it appears to be smaller. This is because Kirby's mouth was open wide while eating the popcorn, and when his mouth was closed and small while he was licking his lips. *When Shiitake kicks Kawasaki's restaurant to grab his banner, the original Japanese text on the banner briefly appears. *The following items served in Oosaka's taste was the following: sautéed liver, gyoza, ramen, sweet and sour pork, fried rice, pork belly, omelette and hot and sour soup. Most of these items are usually found in popular Chinese Restaurants in Japan such as Gyoza no Osho *When King Dedede starts airing Shiitake preparing duck on live TV, a remix of the Orange Ocean theme plays. *The music which plays when the drawbridge comes down and the villagers are allowed into the castle is the same as the intro music for Gourmet Race. *The scene where King Dedede and Escargoon are being chased by a hallucinating Kirby is similar to chases featured in the Scooby Doo series. *The scene where Kirby was under the influence of Gijira Extract may be a reference to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, in one cutscene of which an extremely hungry Kirby imagined his friends as food. **King Dedede in this episode appears as cooked chicken, while in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Waddle Dee appears as a cooked chicken (although Waddle Dee appears more like cartoon meat, with the bone sticking out on both sides of the meat). it:Il ritorno del cuoco Shiitake ja:究極鉄人、コックオオサカ